Shinji Versus Fourarms
by gunman
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories where Shinji becomes the mighty Ben10 alien Fourarms, and finds love in various universes including Ben10. Response to Invincible Shinji's Romance Fanfic Challenge.
1. Kasumi Tendo

_**SHINJI VERSUS FOURARMS  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Ben10, or Ranma.

Summary: Shinji gets teleported to the Ranma-verse and falls into a pool that turns him into a four armed giant. He is then adopted by Ranma and later falls in love with the kindly Kasumi Tendo. Pretty much a response to Invincible Shinji's _Romance Fanfic Challenge_.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Story One  
_**The Cursed Hero**

The battle against the 12th Angel had been a complete disaster.

Complete, because Shinji Ikari, pilot of Eva 01, had been absorbed by the shadow-like Angel in an over eager attempt to show up Asuka who had become increasingly annoyed at his high synch ratio.

That overly eager motivation had caused Shinji to become lost to the Angel.

Asuka and Rei were ordered to stand down.

Ritsuko Akagi had suggested a bold move: to use every remaining N2 Mine the UN had, drop them all into the Angel and detonate, as it was little more than a trans-dimensional portal of sorts.

Misato was completely against it, knowing Shinji's life was at stake, but Gendo authorized it.

When the plan was set in motion, Gendo made a premature move, and pushed the schedule ahead.

The reaction was to be expected: the destruction on the Angel, the return of Eva 01... and the disappearance of Shinji Ikari.

Unit 01 would never be used again, for without it's chosen pilot, it would move for no one else.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji groaned as he blinked open his eyes to see that 1-he was alive, 2-he wasn't inside his Eva, and 3-he was nestled in what felt like a soft patch of grass.

_I'm alive?_ He thought as he sat up and rubbed his head. _What happened? I should be dead, shouldn't I? I was inside Eva 01, inside the Angel, life support was almost gone. Another hour or so and..._

He paused and looked around, noticing he was within a large valley filled with strange stone pools, each with bamboo-poles sticking out of the edges of the pools.

In fact, Shinji was right next to one.

_Where am I? This place is very... odd. _He thought as he walked around the pools and noticed each of them had a strange Chinese character on them. _Am I in China? But that can't be. How could it be possible?_ He thought as he continued walking around the pools, recognizing the different 'names' on them.

One pool said 'girl', another pool said 'pig', another pool said 'panda', and others he could make out said 'horse', 'duck', 'man' and 'tiger'.

_What does it all mean?_ He wondered as he stopped just in front of a larger-than-normal pool that had a very strange character. It was one he didn't recognize too well, as it read 'four giant', which didn't make any sense to him.

A sudden noise caught his attention and he looked up to see a pair of figures fighting while they were balancing the tops of the bamboo poles. The odd thing was that while one was an attractive and fierce-looking redhead with a pigtail behind her, maybe 16 years of age, the other was a large panda who seemed to be keeping pace with the girl. They were jumping from pole to pole, leaping at nearly inhuman heights on their own.

_What the heck is going on here?_ He thought. _This is just too bizarre. _He paused for a second._ Yeah right. I pilot a 40-meter tall robot and I'm only 14! Still..._

The pair continued to fight, and Shinji vaguely wondered why the girl looked like she was wet, as water, not sweat, sprayed from her. The panda was too. He had seen martial artists before, but never to such a fantastic degree as the pair utilized moves he had only seen in anime's.

_Such skill and strength. Such power. I could never be that strong. _He mused as he spaced out for only a second, long enough to see the redhead kick the panda down... directly at him.

"Oh, hell..." was the last thing Shinji said as a large ball of black and white fur slammed and threw him into the pool marked 'four giant'.

What happened then, changed Shinji's life forever.

As Shinji exploded out of the water he shook his head and wiped the excess water from his face. It as then that he realized a small problem: there were _four_ hands wiping his face.

_What the hell..._ he gasped as he blinked, looking down to see that the second pair of hands were his and extending out of the lower part of his body.

Actually, the hands only had four fingers, each one bright red and covered in fingerless black gloves. He looked down again and saw that his body had changed. For starters, he was on his knees, but he seemed farther from the ground than normal. Scrutinizing his body closer, he saw that his second pair of arms were just a little bit smaller than his upper arms. There were spiked barbs sticking out around his elbows. His arms were now massive and, in comparison to humans, they were very well sculpted.

He looked down and saw that instead of his blue and white plugsuit, he now wore a white shirt with a dark blue stripe running up the middle of his chest, tracing the boarder of his neck collar, spreading out from the collar around his shoulders, down to the sides of his short sleeves and circling the ends that stopped just before the elbows. There was a fourth stripe that extended down his back from his neck. The front and back stripes connected to the dark blue pants he now wore, skintight like his shirt and gloves, yet enabled him to move and breath easier. He also noticed that he wasn't wearing any form of footwear. No boots or shoes, the pants ending around the feet in straps that wrapped around the under parts of the feet. His feet however, no longer possesses five digits, but what looked like two thick talon-like toes. The heels themselves were thick as well, almost like talons they were.

Shinji stood up and realized just now what the characters on the pool he fell into meant. 'Four Giant' was referring to a four-armed giant, about 12 feet tall he figured.

_This... is not good._

"You alright, young sir?" a sudden voice called up to him.

Shinji looked down to see an elderly Chinese man in a faded olive green uniform with a small cloak and a worn military-like cap on his head. He was about five feet and looking up at the now twelve foot tall boy.

"This very not good. You fall into pool of drowned giant from sky." the old man said.

"Giant from sky?" Shinji asked, his voice clear but deep, much deeper than his own. _An alien?_

"Many century ago, a giant with four arm come from sky to battle other evil giant from sky. Four arm giant win, but die soon after, drowned in large pool you fall in after own victory. Hot water able to change you back, but only temporary solution until get hit with cold water." he said.

"Cold water turns me into this Four Armed creature, and hot water makes me human again?" Shinji inferred.

"Yes." the guide said, holding the steaming kettle up to him.

Shinji took the kettle and poured it over his head. His thick skin wasn't fazed by the hot water, and he felt himself tingle as he changed back into his five foot human form.

His vision doubled for a second, making Shinji wonder if his alien form also had four eyes as well, until they cleared and he could see a rather angry redhead chasing the panda around the pools.

_Ooooooooh boy_. Was all Shinji thought as he was lead back to the hut of the guide.

"Could you tell me where I am, sir?" Shinji asked the guide.

The man looked at Shinji strangely as he walked next to the boy, as if confused that he wouldn't have known.

"You in cursed valley of Jusenkyo, in China, honored sir."

_I Am in China! What the hell!_ "Cursed valley?"

"Yes. All pools have curse. It turn whoever fall into pool into thing drown before they arrive." the guide said. "Same happen to pigtail boy, now girl with red hair, and fat bald man, now fat panda."

_The two who were running around_. Shinji mused. _I think I should wait for them. _

"You wait for others, honored sir?" the guide asked.

"Sounds good to me." Shinji replied.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

An hour later when things had calmed down, Shinji and the others were finally able to talk. Having learned that Ranma and his father were from Japan, Shinji asked to join them on their trip back. While Genma didn't think they owed him anything, Ranma at least had enough compassion to let the boy travel with them.

Mostly since he realized that while Shinji's curse was extremely different than his own, he was still cursed like them and it was mostly his fault for knocking him into the cursed pool in the first place. But Shinji understood that, given that Ranma thought he had basically lost his manhood.

And all things considered, with Ranma being cursed to turn into a girl and Genma being cursed to turn into a panda, their curses with normal.

And to annoy his father even more, Ranma convinced Genma to adopt Shinji into their family. He accomplished this with the ever popular kick to the groin.

However, on their way back to Japan, the group encountered a small problem.

A rain storm.

So when they entered the Amazon village, they were no longer completely human. Well, Ranma was, but Genma and Shinji were not.

The redheaded girl looked up at her new brother and gasped.

"Wow! You're huge!" Ranma said, staring at the 12-foot, red-skinned, four-armed alien creature.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd get to be even 6 feet. Now I'm... 12?" Shinji said in a deep voice.

"Yeah." Ranma said.

The group then proceeded on their way.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(AN: For the sake of convenience I am going to put what happened in the village in a potentially later chapter. I am now going to skip ahead two months to the trio arriving in Nerima)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nerima, being the loony district of Tokyo's 23 special wards, was used to playing host to a variety of unusual sights. And the sight that greeted them now made them all extremely nervous, as if the trio that had just arrived were harbingers of chaos.

The three figures consisted of a beautiful, angry looking red haired girl with a pig-tail, and a big Panda following her. What made the citizens of Nerima queasy though, was the third figure: a 12-foot tall massive looking being draped in a thick cloak trailing behind like some kind of a bodyguard.

"I just don't see why we can't go visit mom instead of going to visit this old friend of his." the redhead growled as she checked the map to find the Tendo Training Hall.

"Stop worrying so much, Ranma." the towering hooded figure said in a deep voice. "You'll put wrinkles on that pretty face of yours."

The redhead glared up at the large man. "Don't patronize me, Shinji. You may be twelve feet tall but don't think for a second I'm afraid of taking you on."

_Boy do I know that._ "Sorry. But it would be better to meet with these people like father suggested."

"You know he could be up to something." she said, noticing the panda had stopped to munch on some plants. "And I'm not sure I like it."

"I agree he could be." Shinji said as he loomed over the redhead, looking like he could keep falling rain off of her. "But between the two of us, he's learned not to try and trick us anymore."

"Couldn't you just knock him out and we could go to visit mom?"

"Ordinarily I'd agree with you. But at this point visiting other people instead of my new mother would be a much better idea." he said

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well... what if she doesn't like me?" he said sadly.

Ranma slapped her face with her hand.

"Jeez! Would you stop worrying about that? Mom's gonna love you."

"You mean me, or," he tapped his chest with his fist, "me."

Ranma just sighed as she playfully tapped her brother in the arm with her fist.

"Honestly, there's not much she can do about what you are anymore than she can do for me." Ranma said to him.

"But at least you're still human. I'm a freaking alien!" he said in a forced whisper.

"She just needs to get to know you and the curse won't be a problem. Just chill, and let's get going."

Shinji put his hand on Ranma's shoulder, causing her to pause.

"What is it Shinji? Something wrong?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. I think I should wait here with father while you go and talk to the Tendo's. They might react badly to a big Panda walking into their home. To say nothing about a twelve foot, four-armed alien." He explained.

"Ab-So-Lutely Not! I don't want everybody knowing about this!"

Shinji sighed as he lowered and shook his head. Again they were back to the same conversation they had been having since they found out they were going to meet the Tendo's in Nerima. And like always, Ranma was completely against the idea, though Shinji wasn't too hot on the idea either given his unique situation. But in the end he reasoned that it was the right thing to do.

"Ranma, please stop arguing. Eventually they're gonna find out and if they do before we tell them, then they're gonna feel betrayed. Also, you have to be the one to do it."

"Me? Why me?"

"Uh... because father can't talk and I'm sure I'm gonna freak them out if I just show up at their doorstep like this." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ranma instantly sighed as Shinji said that. He really hated it when Shinji was right, and in this case he couldn't be more right.

"Fine. Keep pop busy and I'll go talk to the Tendo's." she said begrudgingly as she sighted a large gate at the end of the street that proclaimed "Tendo Dojo" on the sign above it.

She looked back as Shinji grabbed the squirming panda in his arms and held him tightly.

"Will you stop squirming you silly panda." Shinji said.

The panda held up a sign (Let me go boy! I have to talk to Soun myself!)

"How, exactly? I'm sure he doesn't speak panda."

(Ha, Ha.) A new sign said. (Now let go or I'll bite you!) another sign read.

"My skin's as hard as tank armor. The only one going to get hurt doing that is you."

(This is a fine way to treat you're father!) Another sign read.

_Where is he getting these things?_ "Your grammar needs work. And just be lucky you're not my real father. For everything he's done to me, I wouldn't be so nice."

The panda stopped struggling and held up another sign. (You have a lot of issues, don't you?)

"You think?"

Suddenly, a figure approached them.

"Huh?" Shinji said as he noticed a redheaded girl walk up to the pair.

"I think this is better if you do it." Ranma said, holding up a cup of hot water.

"Where did you..."

"No time to explain!" she said as she tossed the 'borrowed' water onto her brother.

SPLASH!

In seconds, Fourarms was once again Shinji Ikari Saotome. This transformation allowed the panda to break free and head to the Tendo Dojo, only to be tackled by the redheaded girl.

"Get going, Shinji! I'll hold the dumb ole panda here while you go talk to the Tendo's!"

(Dumb Ole Panda?!) The sign read as said panda looked rather upset.

The pair then began fighting in the streets as Shinji quickly made a break for it.

_Guess I'm elected. Thanks a lot, Ranma._ He thought with great aggravation as he made his way to the Tendo Dojo. _Wonder which house he got the hot water from?_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(A few minutes earlier in the Tendo's living room)

"YOU WHAT??" Akane Tendo screamed.

"I made a pact with Genma Saotome to unite our two schools. But to do so, one of you will become Ranma's bride. They'll be arriving sometime today." The middle aged moustache Soun Tendo repeated.  
The two resident Tendo daughters were rather upset at what their father had done.

"I can't believe you were just going to marry us off without even telling us first!" Akane shouted as she wrapped her hands tightly around Soun's neck.

"But... I... did... tell... you... before... they... arrived!" the man said between choking jerks.

"But You Just Told Us And You Said They Were Coming TODAY!" the blue-haired girl growled.

"She does have a point father." Nabiki Tendo calmly exclaimed.

"We're Not Some Convenience For You To Marry Off Whenever You Feel Like!" Akane shouted. "We're Your Daughters!"

"Speaking of which, shouldn't Kasumi be here for this?" Nabiki asked.

"She's out grocery shopping." Soun said after prying his daughters hands from around his neck.

"Is this Ranma at least cute?" the middle sister asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never met him." Soun said, suddenly realizing that was the wrong thing to say.

"You've Never Met Him?" Akane roared and resumed her choking. "You've Engaged Us To Some Perverted Boy You've Never Even Met?"

"He's been on a ten year training trip with his father. But Genma sent me a postcard telling me when they would arrive in Nerima." the man gasped, holding his own better this time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Outside the doors of the Tendo Dojo, Shinji just stood. He just stared at the entry way to the dojo of his father's friend before raising his hand to knock.

"Can I help you?" a soft voice asked, causing Shinji to pause and turn to his left.

His eyes fell upon the lovely young woman carrying a bag of groceries in her arms. She had long brown hair, soft brown eyes and a rather radiant smile that caused Shinji to blush as she directed it at him. She was young but seemed older than him, if by only a few years. There was a feel of warmth about her, almost motherly, yet Shinji didn't overlook the fact the girl was attractive also.

_She's beautiful_. He thought as he continued to blush.

Kasumi's eyes locked on him as he stared at her. He was little shorter than herself, maybe even a little bit younger, with wavy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He seemed athletic, in a lean muscular way, but it was his eyes that drew her back to him. Something about them, a small amount of sadness she was quick to notice.

_He's handsome. But a little sad. I wonder who he is?_ She thought.

"Uh, I... I was..." he sputtered, but managed to find his voice. "I'm here to speak to Soun Tendo."

Kasumi brightened a little at that. If he was here to see her father, then maybe she'd get to know this boy a little better.

"I'm his eldest daughter, Kasumi." she said with a small bow. "And what is your name?" she asked.

"Oh! I'm Shinji. Shinji Ikari Saotome." he said, apologizing for not introducing himself sooner.

"Well then, Shinji Ikari Saotome, let's go inside and meet my father, shall we?" she said as she knocked on the door.

From the other side of the large door, a small rumbling was heard, followed by a gale force wind as said door was opened so fast it was practically pulled off it's hinges. The vacuum-like pull of the opening door nearly forced Shinji off of his feet, only to have Kasumi catch him with her free hand. He nodded a thanks to her as Soun and Nabiki stood on the other side of the opened door.

"Oh, Kasumi! You're back." Nabiki smiled at her older sister.

"Yes, Nabiki, and I've just met someone who..."

"Are you Ranma Saotome?" Soun interrupted his daughter, talking to Shinji.

"Uh, no I'm not." Shinji replied at the rather blunt and, he thought, rudely interrupting, question.

"Well who the heck are you and what are you doing with my sister?" Nabiki glared at the boy.

"Father, sister, please! This is Shinji Ikari Saotome and he's here to speak to you, father." Kasumi interrupted.

"Saotome? But I thought Genma's son was named Ranma?" Soun said, confused.

"Then who's this kid?" Nabiki asked, slightly more rude than her father was.

Kasumi, however, could tell that her families questions and lack of manners were causing Shinji to become uncomfortable.

"I'm sure he can explain everything if you give him a chance." Kasumi said as she took Shinji's hand and lead him through the doors of the dojo, past the two bewildered-looking Tendo's, both of them wondering when Kasumi had been so forward and nice to a boy she had just met.

Sitting in the living room of the Tendo's home, Shinji was seated at the small table with Kasumi on his left. Nabiki, Soun and Akane were on the opposite side of the table waiting for Shinji to tell them what had happened to Ranma and Genma.

Shinji had actually waited until Kasumi had returned from the kitchen with a kettle of hot water that he had requested before he began.

"So… now can you tell us what was so important that Ranma and Genma had to send you ahead?" a rather suspicious Nabiki asked.

"I guess I should start at the beginning." Shinji said.

Shinji took a deep breath to calm his nerves, knowing he was going to sound like a loony.

"I was adopted by Ranma and Genma when I meet them in a place called Jusenkyo, which is a small mountain-range valley deep within China. It's known as 'the cursed springs' because the hundreds of small pools that exist there are capable of transforming a person. You see, when something drowns in one of the pools, the next person who falls into it will automatically change into the form of the thing that drowned first. Cold water turns you into that form, and hot water turns you back into what you were before. The reason I came here first was to inform you that Ranma, Genma and myself all have different curses. Ranma now turns into a redheaded girl, our father now becomes a large panda, and I..." he froze as he wondered how he was going to tell them what he turned in to. "Well, you get the idea." he said, staring at the group to gauge their reactions.

As he suspected, the reactions from the quartet were not positive.

"Oh my, that's quite a story, Shinji-kun!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"You really think we will believe this bull?" Nabiki said derisively

"As much as we'd like to believe you, we need proof." The youngest Tendo said calmly, thinking it best not to agitate a potentially crazy person. They did live in Nerima, after all.

Soun, who had held his peace until now, spoke out with a great deal of agitation.

"So you all actually found the cursed springs of China?" he gasped. "And my old friend Genma got himself and his sons cursed? OH! HOW WILL WE FULFILL THE PLEDGE OF MARRIAGE TO JOIN THE SCHOOLS NOW IF YOU AND RANMA ARE GIRLS??" the mustached man started bawling like a baby, crying like he was a human faucet.

This actually made Shinji back away, as he was sure even teardrops could turn him into Fourarms and he didn't need that right now. He also sweat dropped at the display the older man was putting on, in part from the fact he just _assumed_ he and Ranma had the same curses.

_Jeez, even I don't cry that badly. And what's that he said about marriage? _He wondered and was about to continue explaining when...

"…Put Me Down You Stupid Panda! They're gonna freak if Shinji hasn't explained himself!" a tough but feminine voice carried through the living room as a large panda came stomping into the living room. Over his shoulder was a redheaded bundle, that was actually thrashing wildly despite the strong hold the panda had on her.

Soun and the others quickly saw the wisdom in sending Shinji to explain about their situation. If he hadn't, the pandemonium that would have ensued at a Panda walking right into their living room would have been uncontainable. It was Nabiki who broke the silence.

"I take it this Panda and his uncomfortable passenger are in fact Genma and Ranma?" she asked dryly.

Shinji nodded, actually thanking them for arriving before he had to demonstrate his curse. However, he knew that it was only a matter of time for him. It was a moment spared though.

"Here's some hot water for you." Shinji said as he handed the kettle to the panda.

The large animal dumped the hot water over himself and the redhead, transforming them into a bald, overweight man and a handsomer muscular younger man with a long black pigtail. The change caused the boy to easily wrestle free of his fathers grip, and said father found himself on the receiving end of a very tight hug from Soun Tendo.

"OH Thank the gods you are alright, my old friend!" Soun cried. "Now the schools can be joined!" he cried again as he turned to the now male Ranma. "At least you're still half-male, so the pledge of marriage can be fulfilled!" he said as he pulled the boy into a tight hug. "Now all you have to do is choose which of my daughters you want to marry!" he blustered as he held the boy tightly around his shoulders, pointing out each of the girls assembled around the table. "These are my daughters: Kasumi, she's 19. Nabiki is17 and Akane is16. Choose one and she will be your fiancée!"

The speed at which Soun talked didn't give Shinji any chance to prepare his older brother for what the elder Tendo threw at him. Though he did suspect, Soun's narrative saved his brain from having to figure it all out. However, once Soun had stopped talking, Shinji could tell that Ranma, after digesting the whole of what he had just said, was not all that happy. The evidence was the look of fire in the older boys eyes as he pointed them directly at Genma.

"**FIANCÉE??"** the words pulsated off the walls of the living room, causing everyone to cover their ears in a slight flash of pain. "POOOOOOOP!!"

Genma was slowly backing away from his son. "Now, now, Ranma! Don't do something you're going to regret la--"

CRASH!

The remaining quartet just looked out the new hole in the backyard screen door as father and son started fighting like crazy. Actually, the fight seemed to be more of a 'Genma-beat-down' with Ranma landing most of the punches.

The quintet moved out onto the back porch to get a better view of the fight, all the while talking.

"So, uh, if Ranma isn't too keen on the idea of marriage, just how do you plan to unite the schools now father?" a curious Akane asked.

"Well, if Ranma is unwilling at this time, I suppose Shinji will have to fill in." Soun answered.

(Cough, Cough) "Excuse me?" Shinji gasped. "Marriage? Me?"

"Why not?" Kasumi smiled as she sat next to him. "I think you'd make a fine husband."

Akane and Nabiki looked at each other in shock. Had _Kasumi_ made the suggestion?

Shinji looked down, his expression one of sadness the older Tendo sister noticed.

"You might not say that if you knew what I turn in to." he said solemnly, knowing that it was his turn to demonstrate his curse.

"Hey, that's right! You've got a curse too!" Nabiki shouted. "So, what do you turn into? Something hideous and deformed?"

Shinji groaned in frustration, becoming fairly convinced that these people had never heard of a little thing called tact.

"I suppose it's only right that you know this." Shinji said as he lifted the glass of water, pausing for a second as he sighed deeply, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. "Whatever happens, please don't scream." he said as he poured the water over his arm.

"Scream? Why would weEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Nabiki screamed.

Ranma and Genma froze as they looked over and saw the hulking, red-skinned Fourarms now sitting on the porch with Soun, Nabiki and Akane waving swords at him as if trying to fend him off.

Only Fourarms just sat still, looking quite sad indeed.

It was Ranma who noticed that Kasumi hadn't moved from her seat next to him.

"Kasumi! What are you doing? Get away from that monster!" Akane shouted.

"Yeah, before he eats you!" Nabiki shouted.

"Oh, my poor unwed daughter is going to become the dinner for a vicious beast!" Soun cried.

Fourarms sighed. "Guess I'm sleeping in the barn again."

"I'll take the girls, you deal with your old friend." Ranma said as his father nodded at him

(Five minutes later...)

"I'm not having that monster staying with us, Genma!" Soun shouted while the pair sat inside the house. "It's one thing for you to turn into a panda and Ranma to be half-female, but this..."

"He isn't a monster, Soun! I admit that he may look like a monster, actually more like an alien, but he is still the same kind-hearted boy I willingly adopted months ago after I... I mean Ranma knocked him into the cursed pool in Jusenkyo. And his strength has saved our lives nearly a dozen times since he got cursed!" Genma shouted. "Believe me when I say you want this boy on your side."

"He's really that strong?" Soun asked.

"I've seen him tear through a stone and concrete wall like it was paper. I can't imagine anyone stronger than him on this entire planet."

Meanwhile...

"We have to save Kasumi! She could get eaten, or beat to a pulp, or ravaged!" Akane shouted.

"Akane's right! Who knows what that thing will do to our big sister!" Nabiki shouted.

"Shinji would never do that!" Ranma barked as he fended off the two sisters. "He may look like a monster, but's it's the human side that controls it." _Whoa, where did that come from?_ He thought at that rather perceptive comment.

"And how can we be sure of that?" Akane asked.

"Take a look." Ranma said.

The pair looked over and saw that Fourarms and Kasumi were still sitting on the back porch.

"So, this is your curse, is it?" Kasumi asked, still sitting down next to the twelve-foot, four-armed red giant.

"Yes. A redheaded girl wearing the same clothes as Ranma is nothing. People could even accept a large panda walking around town without a leash. I'm... more of a problem." he said sadly.

Kasumi's heart sank as she heard the sadness in his deep voice.

"And least you're a handsome creature." she said, trying to lift his spirits.

"You don't have to try and cheer me up. I've gotten used to people being afraid of me." Shinji said.

"I'm not afraid of you." Kasumi declared.

"You're not?" he asked, confused.

"No. You are different on the outside, yes, but you are still Shinji-kun on the inside. That is what is important." she said as she put her hand on his arm reassuringly.

"It sounds nice, but it's unrealistic. Could you please fetch me some hot water? I'd do it myself but I don't think I can fit into your kitchen."

"Of course. Wait here." she said.

Within a minute, Shinji was back to his normal self.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see that." Shinji said, back in his normal human form now.

"It's alright. I was only shocked for a moment." Kasumi replied. "I mean, it's not something one sees everyday."

Shinji could only nod at that.

"You didn't have to tell us, but I'm glad that you did. It was honest of you. I like that in a husband."

Shinji stared at her. "You still want to marry me?"

"Well, we should get to know each other first." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Shinji said.

"Do you have any hobbies or interests?"

"I play the cello."

"I love music." Kasumi smiled. "I'm an excellent cook."

"So am I." he said. "Well, no one ever complained. I also prefer to keep a tidy house."

"So do I." she said. "I do all the cooking and housework here for my family. I have ever since my mother died."

Shinji gasped. "You lost your mother too?"

"Too? You mean..."

"I saw my mother die when I was about four years old." he said sadly. "I know what that's like."

Shinji froze as Kasumi wrapped her arms around him from behind, holding the boy tightly to her. He could feel her breasts push up against his back, even through their clothes, her head rubbing against the side of his face.

"We have a lot in common it seems, Shinji-kun. Please stay here with us." she whispered to him. "With me." she added.

"I'd like that, Kasumi-chan." he said softly as she kissed his cheek gently.

Nabiki and Akane just stared at their older sister. Never before had they seen her so affectionate to any boy, even the ones who liked her, like Dr Tofu. And so quickly too.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

With everyone more comfortable than before with their guests curses, Soun and Genma agreed that the Saotome's will stay the Tendo's at their dojo for the time being so that Ranma, being the elder Saotome, can go to school and get to know Akane and Nabiki better.

Kasumi had already taken an interest in the younger Saotome boy.

And because of Shinji's unique curse, he didn't have to go to school.

"What do you mean he doesn't have to go?" Ranma gasped.

"Ranma, I'm sure you agree that Shinji's curse is too much of a complication. Should he get sprayed with cold water at any time he'll become his twelve-foot tall alien identity." Genma said.

"And hot water will turn him back." Ranma argued.

"If he had a human curse it wouldn't be a problem." Genma said.

"But as it is, Shinji will stay here at the Tendo Training Hall with Kasumi and ourselves." Soun said.

Kasumi and Shinji were liking this arrangement. It meant that they'd be able to spend more time with each other.

"That doesn't mean Shinji won't continue his education. It would just be better if he didn't go into public where he would inadvertently transform into Fourarms."

"We'll set up a training regime here at the dojo, one-part book studying, one-part martial training. We'll have him as strong as Ranma in no time! And he'll be even smarter than he is now!"

"As strong as me? Keep in mind that as Fourarms he's stronger than a whole battalion!" Ranma said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Are you sure you want that one?" Shinji asked.

"Why not? It's perky enough." Kasumi asked as she held up the tomato.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean it's worth the price." he said.

It was two days later and both Shinji and Kasumi were out food shopping. Their food bought, Shinji and Kasumi walked back from the market, only to get surrounded by a group of people who looked like thugs in their opinion. At least in Shinji's.

"Can we help you?" Kasumi asked.

"You can give us your money!" one of the thugs said, waving a knife in his hands.

"Uh... we just spent it on food." Shinji said.

"Guess we'll have to do this another way."

The thugs grabbed Kasumi and Shinji, forcing them apart as they pulled them into an alleyway.

"KASUMI-CHAN!" Shinji shouted as he was restrained by two thugs.

"SHINJI-KUN!" Kasumi shouted as she was also restrained by a pair of thugs.

"SHUT UP!" the lead thug shouted.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Shinji shouted.

"Oh? What are you gonna do, little boy? Huh?" the thug asked.

One of the thugs took out one of the bottles of water and took a gulp. He then walked over to Shinji and spit right in his face.

Instantly, Shinji transformed from a meek, five-foot human teenager, to a large, 12-foot, four-armed alien who looked extremely pissed as he tossed off the thugs dangling from his arms into a nearby dumpster.

He walked over and picked up the thug who had spit in his face, stuffing him into the dumpster as well. He then walked over to the lead thug, and grabbed him around the neck.

"Word of advice: never mess with a man who is cursed!" he said to the thug leader. He then turned to the other pair still holding Kasumi. "Let. Her. Go." he growled.

The thugs released her, but right as they did, Fourarms grabbed them and stuffed all three of them into the dumpster. He closed the lid and then flipped the dumpster over so that it was on it's head.

"Are you alright, Kasumi-chan?" Fourarms asked the woman, kneeling down to better match her height.

"With my future husband as my bodyguard, how can I not be?" she asked, leaning against his chest to hug him as his arms protectively encircled her.

Kasumi gathered up the groceries in her arms as Shinji picked her up in his arms. He leaped out of the alleyway and headed home.

A month after the alley incident, Shinji and Kasumi were married. The pair were unable to wait until Shinji was older, as their love for each other grew faster than anyone anticipated. Though the pair waited until Shinji was 18 years old to consummate their marriage.

A year later, Kasumi gave birth to her own children, a pair of human twins... both with four arms of their own.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Like this story? It's pretty good I thought, for only being about 17 pages. I could have made this longer, but all things considered I like the fact that I could condense so much into a one-shot. And yes, this is a response to Invincible Shinji's _Romance Fanfic Challenge_. This one involves Kasumi Tendo from Ranma ½.

I don't know what the next chapter will be, possibly an InuYasha or a Naruto. I am also working on an Eva-fic with Rei as the primary.


	2. Sakura Haruno

_**SHINJI vs. FOURARMS**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Ben 10, Naruto, Angel, Martian Successor Nadesico, or The Venture Brothers.

Authors Notes: When I started writing an Eva/Ben10 crossover, I realized that I wanted something unique. So I thought 'What would happen if Shinji was only one alien being?' From there it was a simple matter to choose my favorite Ben10 alien, the mighty **Fourarms**, and come up with a variety of special situations for Shinji to become Fourarms.

From there it kind of got out of control.

Also, the title was just a last minute thing I came up with. It was seemingly appropriate.

Pretty much a response to Invincible Shinji's _Romance Fanfic Challenge_.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Story Two_

**Heroes of Neo Los Angeles**

Third Impact had been averted.

With the world safe from destruction at that the 'hands' of the Angels, thanks mostly to Third Child Shinji Ikari, pilot of Eva Unit 01, the boy pilot left Tokyo 3.

In truth, Shinji had run away because he was sick of everything that had happened within NERV.

The lies, the manipulations, the betrayals, the being used by virtually everyone he thought he could trust.

He swore to himself that if the war ever ended, he would leave.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Welcome to Neo-Los Angeles." the pilot said over the intercom as the plane slowly taxied to the terminal. "All passengers please have photograph passports ready to present at the main gate. And thank you for flying TransPacific Airlines."

Shinji Ikari stepped off the airplane and made it past the gates without incident.

He didn't know what he was going to do now, but he wasn't totally concerned. At least he was out of Japan now.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Not having a real plan, Shinji just decided to do what he did when he ran away from Misato the first time.

He decided to just wander.

The city of Neo-Los Angeles had been built on what was once the desert area of California after the San Andreas Fault collapsed half the state into the ocean during Second Impact.

(AN: Think the first Superman: The Movie plot, with Christopher Reeves)

Neo-LA was the first of the coastal cities to be rebuilt in the aftermath of Second Impact. Ten years of hard work and the city looked like it was an Americanized version of Neo-Tokyo, from the anime _Akira_. Easier since it was built on a more stable bedrock foundation.

It was the largest of the coastal cities, covering an area that matched the 23 wards of Tokyo back in the day. And like Tokyo, Neo-LA had become divided into 21 districts of their own.

Shinji continued to walk down the streets of the district called Central Angelus, the largest of the 21 districts which was also smack-dab in the middle of the others, yet connected to the ocean as well. He wasn't going anywhere specific, he was just walking.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the hurling ball of fire rapidly falling towards him as he walked through the large central park area, until it was nearly right on top of him.

"Huh?" he gasped as the object slammed hard into the street right in front of him, sending dirt and grass every which way and propelling the boy backwards, dropping him hard on his backside.

He groaned heavily as he sat up and stared at the large hole in the ground.

"What is this?" he wondered as he neared the crashed pod. He looked inside the hole and saw the spherical shape just lying in the center. To Shinji, it didn't even look like it was hot, or felt hot, but he kept his distance nevertheless.

He had no way of knowing that inside this pod was the Omnitrix, a special alien device that had the ability to transform anyone into 12, possibly more, different alien creatures each with their own special powers and abilities.

"I'd better call someone... or... would that be a good idea?" Shinji wondered as he was well aware of how people treated things that fell out of the sky. (IE: The Angels)

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts once again that he failed to notice how the sky was filling with strange clouds and small flashes of light. He was snapped out of his musings when a sudden bolt of lightning flew down and struck the pod, blowing the top lid off, revealing the strange watch-like device. The surge then continued to affect the Omnitrix inside it and causing the DNA disc on top to explode off and fly at Shinji.

It flipped through the air, nearly hitting Shinji in the head and landing just a few feet away.

"What?" he gasped as he went over to the strange disc.

To Shinji it didn't look like anything special, but he did notice that it was glowing.

More curious than he should have been, he tentatively picked up the disc, the alien DNA inside glowing due to the energized lightning bolt and stared at it. He turned the disc over as the built-up electricity culminated in a flash of energy that shot out and blasted Shinji square in the chest.

"AAAHHH!!" he shouted in mild pain, but mostly panic, as he was infused with the alien DNA of the disc. However, because of his panic, he quickly tossed the disc back into the hole where the device, still charged with energy, overloaded and fried it's total systems, rendering the device itself useless.

Had Shinji held onto the alien disc any longer than a couple seconds, he would have absorbed more than one strand of alien DNA that the device possessed. However, the DNA that Shinji inadvertently absorbed belonged to a Tetramand.

Easily identified by their red-skin, four yellow eyes, four-arms, two toed feet, spikes on their bodies and their impressive size, Tetramand's are one of the toughest, strongest alien races in the universe.

And Shinji had been transformed into one as soon as he tossed the device back into the hole, but he didn't realize it, attributing his disorientation to the electrical surge that course through him.

"Oooooohhhhhh!" he groaned. "You'd think that I would have known better." he mumbled. "What happened to... me?" he gasped as he suddenly looked at his _four_ new red hands.

That's when he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

However, the second he stopped screaming, his ears caught the sound of someone else screaming.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" a female's voice sounded in the distance.

"What?" He gasped.

At this point, Shinji was torn between his own problems of being a giant four-armed alien creature, or going to help someone in need.

_Should I go help them, or just stay out of it?_ He mused to himself as he tried to stand up.

But Shinji knew the answer to that. His mental state of depression had often put others in danger in the past. It had nearly brought about Third Impact. Never again would he let others suffer because he wasn't strong enough to even try. But a lingering doubt crept into his mind.

_If I went, __could__ I even help them?_ He wondered. _As this... four armed creature, could I help them?_ as he inadvertently pushed against a large nearby tree, toppling it over and dropping it hard onto it's back effortlessly. _Okay. I guess that answers my question. _He thought as he grabbed his bag and bolted towards the source of the scream.

However, as he ran, he failed to notice the hovering insect-like drone coming up behind him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The pink-haired kounichi gasped as she was tossed hard against the stone wall of the building.

"ARGH!" she gasped as the air left her lungs.

A dark hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her off the ground, slamming her hard into the wall again.

"Pathetic. Just like your teammates." the dark entity said to the girl, named Sakura Haruno.

It was to the girls horror that this demon creature was the one person in the world she loved the most. Her long-time love-interest Sasuke Uchiha, only now with dark ebony skin and glowing red eyes.

After the Chunin Trials Sasuke Uchiha left the Hidden Leaf Village to train and become stronger. The village had assigned Naruto Uzumaki and a team comprised of the male members of the Rookie Nine to bring him back when it was revealed that Orochimaru was teaching the boy. Naruto and his team never returned. Distraught, Sakura resigned her commission as a ninja and went to find Sasuke herself. She chose to become a missing-nin.

Actually, Sakura spent two years under Tsunade to become stronger, then resigned her commission. She then spent a full year trying to find Sasuke. But by then he was fully taken over by Orochimaru. The snake-ninja had used all of his powers to make Sasuke the strongest ninja he could be in order to get revenge on his brother for killing their entire clan. However, when Sasuke got his revenge, Orochimaru possessed the boy and used his body to give himself a new life.

Sakura was 15 when she found out about this, and attacked the snake-ninja, succeeding in sticking a kunai into his crotch. However, Orochimaru was far too strong for the ninja girl to defeat. The pink-haired kounichi would have been killed by the snake-ninja, had it not been for the arrival of one blond-haired, hyperactive knucklehead ninja-Naruto Uzumaki. The blond ninja had apparently survived against Orochimaru and went into seclusion to train until he was strong enough to strike back.

Naruto managed to save Sakura by teleporting her out with his newly learned chakra technique, only to have Orochimaru kill him while he was getting the girl out. Sakura's last image of Naruto was him selflessly saving her own life by giving his.

However, he hadn't counted on Orochimaru having tossed a piece of his sheded skin onto Sakura before she was teleported away. It took him several days, but he managed to track the piece of skin to the city of Neo-Los Angeles and attacked her the first chance he got.

Naturally, Sakura hadn't expected Orochimaru to have followed her. At the time, she was still mourning over the loss of her teammates, living on the limited means that had been teleported with her, and what Naruto sent along with her as well, so she was completely caught off guard when the snake-ninja appeared and attacked her.

"I will destroy you ninja girl, just as I destroyed your pathetic team." Orochimaru said as he started to squeeze her throat.

"I may die...but at least I'll... take you with me!" Sakura groaned as she tried to power up her chakra in order to release it in one forceful burst.

"DIE!" the ninja shouted as he continued to squeeze.

"Leave Her Alone!" a new deep voice shouted.

The snake ninja turned to the new voice as a large red fist slammed into his face, knocking him away from the girl as he went skidding across the pavement and crashing into a brick wall.

"Are you alright?" the giant red creature asked the lovely ninja girl.

"I... I'm fine." she coughed and focused her vision on the large, 12-foot figure that towered over her even as he knelt down to help her. He was dressed in what looked kind of like a white short sleeved button-up t-shirt with black pants, but not wearing shoes. Not that he really needed it, it seemed. It was fortunate that Sakura had seen the Tailed Spirit Beasts, such as Shukaku, in person, so she wasn't too shocked by Shinji's appearance. "Who are you?" the pink-haired, green-eyed girl asked.

"I'm... Shinji." he said, staring at the beautiful teenager.

She was about 5 feet tall with shoulder-length bright pink hair, dressed in a reddish top and jacket with a pink skirt around her waist. She had red trim black open-toed shoes, and a pink ribbon in her hair tying it back. Her body was well-sculpted and athletic, giving her figure an obvious definition, especially in her chest and hips. Her skin was a healthy pink and she had no blemishes he could see.

She looked at him strangely. "You don't look like a Shinji."

"Long story." he replied.

"You are going to die, worm!" the snake ninja cried as he regained himself.

Shinji growled as he rose up to his full height. "Stronger than you have tried." he said, actually trying to sound intimidating.

The snake-ninja leaped at Shinji and slammed his fists into the white shirt covered chest. The red-skinned giant stumbled backwards, startled but didn't fall. The ninja leaped into the air once more and kicked at Shinji's face, only to get backhanded by one of the upper arms, sending him crashing into several walls of the buildings opposite them.

Sakura just sat on the curb in shock as the ebon-skinned ninja emerged from the hole and attacked once again, tossing fireballs at the four armed giant. Shinji recoiled at the attacks, but shrugged them off rather easily. The ninja slammed his hands into the street, sending an explosive line of fire towards the red giant, knocking him off his feet. He quickly got back up, purposely putting himself between Sakura and the ninja.

"Fall, blast you!" the ninja shouted as he advanced.

He leaped at the red giant and kicked him repeatedly in the chest, once again getting backhanded to the ground.

_Incredible! His strength is unparalleled. Even I can't overcome it._ the ninja thought as he rose up to power up his dark energy.

The battle itself was at a standstill, Shinji's strength superior to the ninjas, while the ninja had the benefit of fire-powers and regeneration.

_I may need to summon Manda to end this_. He thought.

Suddenly, a shriek caught everyone's attention as the trio looked up to see a swarm of winged creatures flying down and attacking Shinji.

One of the creatures flies down to the snake-like ebon ninja.

"Mind if we help you?" the ashen-winged creature cackled.

"You're a vampire?" the snake ninja asked, looking at the creature strangely.

"Yes. And you're a snake ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village." the vampire deduced.

"Formerly." the ninja exclaimed as the vamps associates were batted away by the four-armed giant. "I'm here for the girl."

"Then perhaps we can help one another." the vampire said as the ninja girl continued to watch the fight.

"What do you mean?" the ninja asked as Shinji kept knocking the vampires away.

"This fight is meant to lure out another. We'll keep the big one off your back so that you can have the girl." the vampire said as the other vamps continued to battle the red giant.

The snake ninja looked at the vampire curiously, wondering what advantage to the blood-sucker this whole thing really was.

"And you want nothing in return?" the ninja asked.

"Perhaps a meeting later, if you're so inclined." the vampire grinned.

_Ah, the catch comes. Probably want to recruit me. But as long as I get Sakura then what's the harm in a meet? I can probably use them to my advantage later on._ "Very well." he said as he turned back and joined the vampires in their attacks.

Sakura, who had been watching the fight the whole time, had managed to regain her strength, saw the vampires attack Shinji and rose up to help him.

His strength notwithstanding, the numerous attacks of the vampires were putting the red giant under great exhaustion. Their relentless attacks, again and again, were having the desired effect. While each vampire possessed inhuman strength, Shinji was far stronger. But even though he had the muscle, his strength was waning due to consistent fighting against multiple enemies.

Each vampire seemed to possess uncanny regeneration powers, and in multiple numbers they had the advantage in a fight such as this.

However, Shinji wasn't ready to admit defeat and kept swinging, knocking back the vampires who's claws and fangs couldn't penetrate his thick alien skin.

Sakura, being the smart girl she was, had read about creatures like these.

_The hearts!_ She gasped.

Her theory was confirmed when Shinji backhanded one of the winged creatures into a wooden bench as a stray piece impaled it though the chest. The creature disintegrated into dust.

Sakura quickly went to the broken bench and grabbed a pair of splintered pieces of wood and then leaped back into the fight. She leaped into the air and tossed two of the splinters at the vampires, impaling them through the chests. A piercing shriek came from both of them as he dropped to the ground and violently spasmed before turning into little more than ash.

"What?" the head vampire gasped.

"Looks like we'll have to up the stakes here." the snake-ninja said as he slammed his hands into the street which caused his fire powers from his hands to shoot through the concrete and asphalt and explode the gas pipes underneath both the kounichi and the red giant.

Shinji saw the explosion coming fast and grabbed Sakura, tossing her off to the side as the blast hit and enveloped him.

"SHINJI!" Sakura shouted, watching in horror as another friend sacrificed for her.

She flipped through the air and landed on the ground, turning to see the flames dissipate and Shinji standing in the middle of the blast, charred but unharmed.

Sakura ran up to the 12-foot giant, standing just above his knee, and stared at him.

"Shinji? Are you... alright?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said as he coughed up smoke. "I'm good."

"Good." she said, then slapped his knee.

"Huh?"

"Don't do that again!" she snapped. "As noble as that was, I don't want another friend dying."

Shinji just looked at the girl in shock. Had she just called him a friend? They'd only just met.

"Get Them!" one of the vampires shouted as they all leapt at the pair... only to get kicked away by the black boots on a tall, dark figure.

"Is this a private beating or can anyone join?" the man said as he placed himself between the pair and the vampires.

"Who are..." Shinji started to ask, only to get interrupted.

"YOU!" the lead vampire growled. "Get the traitorous vermin!"

"I guess that would be me." the handsome man exclaimed as the vampires and ninja attacked.

"Introductions later, Shinji!" Sakura shouted as she leaped into action.

"Right." Shinji replied as he charged forward.

Sakura front flipped across the street, grabbing two pieces of splintered bench in her hands, shooting into the air to throw out her hands like she was throwing kunai daggers at the vampire's, impaling four of them through their hearts to cause their own deaths.

Shinji grabbed the snake ninja by his throat and slammed him hard into the street, the ninja blasting flames at the red giant, who shrugged them off and reeled back to bury his massive fist into the ninjas head, causing said ninja to explode in a mass of dark-turned-red flames.

However, he had failed to notice the strange hand signs the snake ninja used before he died.

The man in black leaped through the air and kicked down two of the vampires before he shot out two wooden spikes from his sleeves, flipping through the air to stab two other vampires in their chests, causing them to disintegrate.

The trio continued to fight and within minutes, the snake ninja and vampires were gone.

"Well... that was fun." the man said as he pushed his stakes back into his sleeves.

"That's a matter of opinion." Shinji said as he sat on the sidewalk.

Sakura was next to him. "Thank you, Shinji."

"For what?" he asked.

"For getting rid of Orochimaru. He killed my teammates." she replied.

He hadn't known that. But kinda hard to ask in the middle of a battle and all. "Oh. You're welcome." he nodded.

"Are both of you alright?" the man asked as he approached them.

"Yes. Thanks for your help. But who are you?" Shinji asked the man.

"And why did they call you a traitorous vermin?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Angel. I'm a vampire." he answered.

The pair looked at him in confusion, their eyes widening.

"But I've got a soul, unlike them, so I'm no threat. So, who are you?" the man in black asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." the girl said. "I'm a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"I'm Shinji Ikari." the red giant said. "And I... I used to be human."

Angel looked up at the four-armed giant, cocking an eyebrow. Even though he was sitting down, Shinji was slightly taller than he was. And it wasn't as if Angel hadn't heard weirder in his time.

"You don't look like a Shinji." Angel said.

"I know." the giant replied.

"So... how did you..." Angel started to ask, when a squad of robotic hovering drones attacked.

"LOOK OUT!" Shinji shouted as he knocked Angel clear and covered Sakura with his body.

The drones laid down a spray of fire, mostly for stunning effect, and quickly ceased their attacking to just pause and hover around the trio, surrounding them.

"Thanks for the shove." Angel groaned as he walked up to the pair.

"Sorry." Shinji said.

Suddenly a giant spiked metal ball rolled across the street and stopped in front of them. The trio stared at the sphere for several seconds before it opened up with a great hiss. Once the steam had cleared a large muscular figure stepped out of it. He was tall and strange looking, with black armor and green skin where it could be seen. He had no hair on his head and looked like green tentacles waving down from the lower part of his face like that of a squid.

Angel looked over at Shinji. "Friend of yours?"

The red-skinned giant looked back at the good vampire.

"I am Vilgax!" the large green alien said, getting everyone's attention. "Where is the Omnitrix?" he said to Shinji.

"The what?" Shinji asked.

"The Omnitrix! My sensors have detected it's energy signature nearby, but it was unfortunately lost."

_Probably when the thing blew up. _Shinji thought.

"Tell me where you have hidden it!" Vilgax shouted again.

"Me? I don't have this Omni...thing, whatever it is."

"Lies! I don't believe you are innocent. Not when you have become one of the many alien forms contained within it."

"_One_ of the alien forms?" he gasped as he looked at himself. _So, I am an alien. And I could have become a different one? Hope I got the strongest one, because he looks tough. _

"Yes. A mighty Tetramand, to be specific. Now, tell me what I want to know, or I will sever the information from your body!" Vilgax threatened.

"I don't have this.. Omnitrix, thing, whatever it is." then a thought occurred to him. "But why do you want it?"

"For a purpose that will maximize the Omnitrix's true potential. The domination of the universe."

_God, he reminds me of my father._ "You're kidding!"

"Just image! An army of warriors, with all the powers of the Omnitrix, to become any alien creature imaginable, and all under my command."

"Even an army of super strong Four-Armed creatures would be too much." Sakura said. "But if there are other creatures out there, with who knows how many different powers and abilities, no one would be able to defeat him!"

"Now give me the Omnitrix!" Vilgax demanded as he stepped down from his armored spike vehicle.

"I don't have it. It got blown up." Shinji said, motioning with his hands for Sakura and Angel to move behind him.

"I don't believe you!" Vilgax hissed, his muscles tensing, like he was going to jump at the boy.

"I don't care what you believe!" Shinji spat back.

"Grrrr... I Have Had Enough Of Your Insolence!" Vilgax shouted as he lunged at Shinji, knocking him backwards as both Sakura and Angel were knocked away.

"Get off of me!" Shinji shouted as he grappled with the villainous warlord.

"Give Me The Omnitrix!" Vilgax shouted as he slammed the Tetramand boy harder into the wall.

"I don't have it!" he shouted as he brought his arms up to break Vilgax's hold on him, then punched him in the face twice, before Vilgax lunged forward and tackled Shinji around the waist, through a large stone wall and into a large building.

"We have to help him!" Sakura shouted.

"Okay. Sure. How?" Angel asked.

However, before the pair could do anything, a sparkling flash of blue light overhead caught their attention as an attractive blond-haired woman in a white lab coat appeared out of nowhere. Angel was the first to notice as the woman fell towards the ground towards them, the vampire hero leaping out to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked the blond woman as Sakura raced over to them.

"I'm fine." she replied.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as Angel set the attractive woman on her feet.

"I'm Dr Inez Fressange. Who are you?" she asked the girl with long pink hair.

"Sakura Haruno. I'm a medical ninja." the ninja girl replied.

"And you?" Inez asked, turning back to the vampire.

"Angel." he replied, the pair barely noticing the sounds of the fighting that was coming from inside the nearby building.

Sakura however looked worried.

"A one-word name. Are you a pop star, a wrestler or the Pope?" Inez asked.

"Why do people always ask me that?" Angel mused.

"Uh, Angel..." Sakura uttered.

"Well?" Inez asked the man as another loud bang emanated from inside the building.

"None of the above." he replied to the woman as Sakura noticed that some of the drones were starting to hover closer to them.

"Angel!" Sakura shouted as one of the flying robotic drones launched towards them.

Angel quickly threw his foot out and kicked the drone in it's face, knocking the mechanical device thirty feet into the nearest wall.

"I take it you're not completely human." Inez stated.

"Good guess. Excuse me, miss." he said as he leaped into the air and kicked down another drone.

Inez looked back at the pink-haired girl, who only smiled, shrugged, and pulled her daggers, right before a large explosion knocked both of them to the street.

Sakura rolled to her feet as Inez tried to shake the dust out of her hair. She got to her feet as she froze at the sight of two large alien creatures slugging it out in the middle of the street.

"What in..." Inez gasped.

"Come On Shinji! Don't Give Up!" Sakura shouted as Shinji punched Vilgax again.

"Uh... which one are you cheering for?" she asked, as Vilgax landed a punch on Shinji.

"The red one." she said as Shinji cupped his hands together and double-wacked Vilgax in the face.

"Alright, start talking. What's going on?" she inquired.

"The thing with the green skin and the squid for a head is an alien warlord called Vilgax. He wants to take over the universe using something called the Omnitrix, an alien device that turned Shinji into a large, four-armed alien." Sakura summarized as Shinji punched Vilgax again. "That's Vilgax's vehicle, over there." she said, pointing to the large spherical machine that was still open from Vilgax's arrival.

Inez stared at the machine for several seconds, then turned her attention back to see that Shinji was getting attacked by robotic drones as well as Vilgax.

_He's getting overwhelmed. _She thought, then bolted towards Vilgax's vehicle.

Shinji managed to toss Vilgax aside, but the drones kept firing at him without ceasing.

_He will fall soon and then I will have the Omnitrix._ Vilgax grinned as his drones continued to fire on the Tetramand.

His musings, however, were cut off as the drones that were attacking Shinji suddenly stopped firing on him, and turned their attention towards Vilgax.

_What_? He gasped as they opened fire on him. "ARGH!"

"What the..." Sakura gasped as she suddenly looked over and saw Inez in the drivers seat of Vilgax's vehicle, waving at her. Sakura smiled.

"Alright, that's it for the reprogramming. Now lets see what kind of weapons this thing has." Inez said as she punched another set of buttons, which launched several missiles from the vehicle, right at Vilgax himself.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" the villainous alien shouted as the missiles destroyed the drones, but blasted him back as well.

However, the missile bombardment also caused Shinji, Sakura, and Angel to leap out of the way as well.

"Hey! Watch It!" Sakura shouted, picking herself up from the ground.

"That hurt." Shinji groaned as he sat up from the rubble.

"Oh, my ears!" Angel groaned as he held the sides of his head with his hands.

"Sorry!" Inez shouted as a large shadow suddenly loomed over her.

"You... filthy... human..." Vilgax growled at the woman, his right hand clutching the stump that used to be his left arm. His entire body was dripping blood and other fluids, scars and burn marks all over his body.

"Time to go." Inez said as she leaped out of the drivers seat before Vilgax could grab her.

It was fortunate that he was too injured to do anything short of collapsing into the seat.

He pressed a large black button, causing the sphere to close up and pull back, thundering down the street with it's injured passenger tucked away inside.

"Well, that was exhilarating." she said as another large shadow loomed overhead.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked as he helped the woman up.

"I'm fine. Shinji, wasn't it?" Inez asked, as Angel and Sakura ran up to them.

"Yes." he replied as she looked up and down at him.

"You don't look like a Shinji." Inez said.

"I get that a lot." he replied.

"Are you alright, Shinji?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine, Sakura." Shinji replied.

"Don't get too comfortable." Angel said. "He'll definitely be back."

"What? Why?"

"Well for one thing, he's not dead." Angel explained.

"And for another, he thinks you have this Omnitrix thing." Sakura stated. "He did seem pretty obsessed with trying to get it."

"Yeah, I got that." Shinji said, rubbing his jaw lightly. "But I don't have it."

"Yeah, well, until he's convinced otherwise, we'll have to assume he'll be back for it when he's fully healed and everything." Angel said.

_Did he just say 'we'll have to assume'?_ Shinji wondered.

However, his musings were cut short, as the ground started to rumble.

"What the..." Shinji gasped.

"Earthquake?" Inez gasped.

"No! Something else!" Sakura shouted as the ground erupted from beneath, scattering the quartet.

They managed to regain themselves, but froze when they saw what had emerged from the ground. It was a gigantic, purple-skinned snake.

"WHERE... ISSSS... OROCHIMARU?" the giant snake asked.

"Oh, no! Manda!" Sakura cried out as she saw the giant snake lunge towards her.

"Friend of yours?" Angel asked as Shinji leapt at the snake, knocking it backwards with a fierce punch to it's scaly face.

"He's Orochimaru's summon beast!" Sakura cried as Manda attacked, knocking Shinji into another building with his face and following him.

"Summon beast?" Inez asked.

"Complicated to explain right now."

"Do you have one?" Angel asked.

"Even if I did, it wouldn't be strong enough to take on Manda. He's the lord of the snakes! Only a jounin or sannin level ninja could summon someone as strong as him. It would be like sending a toddler to fight his father."

"But Orochimaru's dead. How could..." Angel asked.

"Maybe he summoned him before he died. I don't know what took him so long, but we need to take him down. He'll devour every innocent soul around if we don't." Sakura explained.

"So we're on our own, right?" Inez asked.

"Right."

Shinji suddenly exploded out of the street, rocketed into the sky by Manda, and crashed back down onto the ground.

"SHINJI!" she cried.

"THISSSS ONE ISSSS SSSSTRONG!" Manda hissed. "HE WILL MAKE A FINE MEAL!"

"NO!" Sakura shouted as she hurled her kunai at his skin, the blades not even scratching his scales.

"PATIENCE CHILD. I WILL DEAL WITH YOU IN A MOMENT!"

"I think we're gonna need some help here." Angel said as he just stared at the giant snake.

"PERHAPS I CAN BE OF SOME USE!" a voice shouted from behind as everyone looked back to see a distinguished looking man in a red jacket, black cloak and pinstripe pants hovering in mid-air.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Sakura asked as Shinji started to come around.

"Don't know." Angel said with a shrug.

"BY THE MYSTIC FORCES OF THE COSMIC BALANCE, BY THE SACRED ORDER OF THE BROTHERHOOD OF RIGHTEOUS INTENT, I, DOCTOR BYRON ORPHEUS AM HERE TO RIGHT THE INJUSTICES OF THE SUPERNATURAL!!" the man shouted.

Everyone just stared at the man, even the giant snake was wide-eyed.

No one blinked.

"And here I thought I was long-winded." Inez Fressange finally said.

Manda summons a group of smaller summon snake-beasts to destroy the others.

"ELIMINATE THEM!" Manda hissed.

Angel is battling to defend Inez while Sakura was dodging more mini-snakes. Dr Orpheus used his mystical powers to dematerialize the demons when one tried to attack him from behind. It was quickly punched away by the large red hand of one Shinji Ikari.

"My thanks. But who are you?" Orpheus asked.

"I'm Shinji." the large, four-armed giant said.

"Strange. You don't look..."

"I know, I know." he said as another monster attacked.

Manda watched in amusement as his summons attacked the strange group of humans. Though he became increasingly upset when he noticed the newly arrived human was using his magical powers to dematerialize his own warriors.

While this was going on, Inez notices that Manda has a weak spot underneath his chin. A patch that seemed to be eroded skin.

"Hey! Shinji!" Inez screamed.

"Huh?" Shinji asked as he punched down another giant snake.

"Attack Manda! Go for the spot underneath his chin! Orpheus, can you freeze him?" she shouted.

"Uh... okay." the four-armed giant said.

"Certainly!" the middle-aged mystic said.

The pair moved to attack the giant snake, Orpheus creating a powerful arctic blizzard that froze the lord of the snake's body, while Shinji leaped into the air and struck the spot directly under Manda's chin.

The second Shinji made contact, the other beasts puffed out of existence as Manda also vanished.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Sakura asked as she lowered her hands with her kunai in hand.

"That... was the power of our red-skinned, four armed friend." Orpheus said. "But how did you know that the snake's weakness was under it's chin?"

"I noticed a strange discoloration on the underside of the snake's head, like where it's skin had been rubbed almost clean through to the nerve clusters." Inez said.

"Which would have made it the perfect target and vulnerable spot for Shinji's incredible strength to plant his mighty fist of justice!"

The group looked at the master mystic with stunned confusion.

"Uh... yeah. His... mighty fist of justice." Angel said, feeling a little silly at the overzealousness of the comment. "Nevertheless. Thanks for all that. You guys are pretty good." Angel said to them.

"You're welcome." Shinji said.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

"It was nothing, really." Dr Orpheus said.

"Any time." Inez replied.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" Dr Orpheus asked, waving his glowing hands around in circles at Angel. "Yes, a vampire with a soul."

"Is that a problem?" Angel asked.

"Not really. Though I did have a friend who specialized in killing vampires. Black vampires without a soul mind you."

"Really. Guess that means I'm safe."

"I think so."

Shinji suddenly shifts back into being a human teenager.

Everyone looked at him strangely, especially Sakura.

"So, what's your story?" Sakura asked the now human Shinji. _He's cuter than Sasuke!_

"I have scanned the boy and I sense nothing supernatural or mystical about him." Dr Orpheus said.

"There isn't. He was turned into that, four-armed creature by an alien device called an Omnitrix. An alien warlord named Vilgax came looking for it and found Shinji. If what he said was correct, I'd have loved a chance to study it's transmogrification and extraterrestrial metamorphic capabilities. He said that Shinji was only turned into one of the alien creatures contained with in the device. If that's true, then there is truly no limit to the power of this Omnitrix." Inez said.

The group looked at her, unblinkingly.

_And I thought I was long-winded_. Orpheus thought.

"Whatever happened to this Omnitrix device?" she asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji explained what happened to him and the device, even taking them back to the crater where he had encountered it. When Inez picked up the device, it took only a few moments for her to understand.

"It's dead." Inez said.

"Dead?" Angel asked.

"Completely. The alien circuits appear to be fried. It's not putting out any kind of heat, or sound or anything. Even if Vilgax did find this thing, there's nothing he could do with it." she explained.

"Is there anything you could do with it?" he asked.

"No. Even if I had the resources and tools from my time, it wouldn't be enough."

"Too bad."

"Wait. Did you say, Your Time?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Inez said.

"What year?"

"2197."

"Whoa." Shinji said.

_Wait until they hear I grew up on Mars. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Angel invites the quartet to his building, formerly the law firm of Wolfram and Hart, now called Angel Investigations and Acquisitions.

"Nice place." Inez said as she looked over the large office.

"This is a law office?" Sakura asked.

"Mostly." Angel said. "I use it to help out people that the law and governments can't, or people they just ignore."

"You mean from demons, monsters and aliens?" Dr Orpheus asked.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Makes sense." Shinji said.

"So, what are your stories?" Angel asked.

Angel is a vampire with a soul who lost his teammates to Second Impact, as well as most of California when the Senior Partners unleashed a powerful army of monsters. The monsters were all destroyed, and Angel resumed in rebuilding the Wolfram and Hart offices into a more viable source of good.

Dr Byron Orpheus is a master of mysticism who lost his friends in Team Venture and the Order of the Triad to a maniacal supervillain named Torrid who was also killed in the attempt. He put himself and his daughter into a mystical coma to protect them from the effects of Second Impact, which had the inadvertent effect of pausing their aging process for a twenty year period.

Sakura Haruno is a beautiful female teen ninja who lost her teammates and trainer (Team 7: Naruto and Sasuke and her trainer Kakashi Hatake) to the evil Orochimaru.

Dr Inez Fressange is a sexy genius female scientist and researcher who was catapulted into the past thanks to alien energy crystals that were found on Mars.

Naturally everyone is shocked to hear she is from Mars.

And Shinji Ikari is a former Evangelion pilot who got blasted by an alien device that turns him into a giant four-armed alien of great strength, eventually he is able to change into the alien through force of concentration.

After hearing all this, Angel makes them an offer.

"Look, you guys all did some amazing work here tonight, especially since we've never worked with each other before. You all have unique talents and abilities that I could use."

"Thank you, but what are you saying?" Sakura asked.

"I'd like to offer you all jobs." he said.

"Jobs? With you?" Shinji asked.

"You mean, fighting against the tyrannical forces of evil, whether they come from Earth, outer space, or the lowest pit of the damned?" Orpheus asked.

"Yes."

"Well, we do seem to be appropriately balanced." he said.

"Balanced?" Inez asked.

"Yes. Shinji's the muscle. Sakura's the heart. You are the scientist. I am a mystic. And Angel is a vampire with much experience." the master mystic said.

"Guess we are pretty balanced."

"And it cannot be simple coincidence that has brought us together tonight. I believe it to be Destiny!" he cried out loudly.

The group looked at him.

"Sorry." he laughed softly. "I tend to get carried away sometimes."

"No problem." Angel said, actually finding his enthusiasm refreshing in a way.

"And we'd be living here?" Sakura asked.

"The upper floors all have private apartment, with bathrooms."

The group looked at each other.

"Well, seeing as how I'm pretty much stuck here in this time, I accept." Inez said.

"Great. Dr Orpheus?" Angel asked.

"If I accept, I'd like my daughter to come live with me." the mystic said. "Of course she'll probably want her own room."

"Not a problem." Angel agreed.

"Then I accept."

Shinji and Sakura looked at each other.

"I've got nowhere else to go, really." Shinji said.

"Neither do I." Sakura said sadly.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I... don't know. You?"

"I'll go where you go."

Sakura blushed. "You... would? But you don't know me." she said.

"I know, but us teenagers have to stick together." he said.

Sakura smiled at that. "Then let's stay."

"Alright." Shinji agreed.

_They're staying with us for each other._ Angel grinned. _That's pretty cool. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(One month later)

Fourarms leaped into the air and punched down the monster, effectively breaking it into pieces.

"Well... that was fun." Sakura groaned as she replaced her kunai into her belt.

"How many Golem-copies can those lunatics make?" Shinji asked, shifting back to his human form.

"Don't know, but that's the fifth one today and Why Did You Do That?" she snapped. "You could have been killed taking that stone spear in the chest!"

"I had to, Sakura." Shinji snapped.

"But you could have been killed!" she argued.

"It would have been worth it."

"Why?"

"Because I love you!" he snapped.

Sakura gasped as she blushed, losing her power of speech.

"I've lost too many people that I care about. Now that I've found someone I can be happy with, I'm not about to lose her. You."

It was suddenly very clear to Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha had been her constant nearly all-consuming love-interest. But because he had sought to become stronger to avenge his family who had been murdered by his brother, he had rejected any and all forms of love that was offered to him.

But Shinji, however, was significantly different.

While Sasuke had rejected all forms of love and affection in order to become stronger, Shinji craved it. The reason: because being loved and cared for by others, made him stronger.

In a way, it reminded her of Naruto.

Sakura started tearing up as she threw herself at the boy.

"Oh, Shinji! That makes me so happy!" she whimpered as she cried into his chest.

Shinji hugged her back tightly.

"I love you, Sakura Haruno." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Shinji Ikari." she whispered back.

The pair looked at each other as their lips pressed to each others.

Suddenly, Sakura's pager went off.

"It's Angel." Sakura said with upset in her voice.

"Back to work." Shinji groaned.

"Then let's go." she said, heading back to the office with Shinji's hand in hers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Not much I can say about this chapter, other than it is rather longer than intended, and it is a Sakura pairing. Hope everyone enjoyed this little snippet and update to my newest one-shot story series, 'Shinji Versus Fourarms' Also, it was uploaded rather quickly, so if there is a mistake, I apologize.


End file.
